Katsuie Shibata
Katsuie Shibata '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors 2. He is normally seen alongside the Oda clan. Role in the games Katsuie Shibata first appeared as a unique generic character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is featured as an angry and fierce warrior of the Oda. He also has feelings for Oichi, thus showing alot of anger towards Nagamasa Azai. In the Xtreme Legends expension Katsuie's character changes quite a bit. He is more calmer and less angry during battle. He is also Toshiie Maeda's mentor, thus the two have a lot of respect for eachother. After Nobunaga Oda's Death, a power struggle ensued over the land between Oda retainers. At this time Katsuie had to think for the greater good of both Toshiie and Japans future, thus ledding to the battle of Shizugatake. Character Information Voice Actors *Edouard Fontaine - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Paul Kannaspuro - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Eiji Takemoto - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) Quotes *"Curse you, Nagamasa! Oichi deserves better!" *"Quit your clowning around, Monkey!" *"Another excuse for a warrior." *"They don't call the Devil Shibata for nothing!" *"Is this all that they're capable of?" *"I shall venture forth. Do not look away." *"I await a challenger who can topple me." *"He who topples me will be mighty indeed." Titles Samurai Warriors 2 '''Level 1 - 10: Veteran Warrior Level 11 - 20: Loyal Servant Level 21 - 30: Devil Shibata Level 31 - 40: Man of Principle Level 41 - 49: Striker of Fear Level 50 - 69: Stoic Legend Level 70: History's Exemplar History Katsuie was born in the Shibata family, a cadet branch of the Shiba clan who descended from the Ashikaga clan, and were the former suzerains of the Oda. He initially supported Nobunaga's younger brother, Nobukatsu Oda, as he his retainer. In 1556, he launched a coup d'etat against Nobunaga but after a loss at the Battle of Ino, he withdrew his support and served under Nobunaga. This change of heart, brought on by Nobunaga executing his brother and sparing him, would earn praise from Nobunaga. Katsuie was not present at Anegawa, as he had been besieged at Chokoji Castle by 4000 Rokkakku soldiers. He eventually won via an all-out attack that inspired the Rokkakku to retreat; this, along with a series of brilliant victories, gained him renown as "Oni Shibata". In 1575, after gaining control of Echizen, he gained the castle of Kitanosho Castle and was commanded to conquer the Hokuriku region. After controlling Kaga and Noto, he began a campaign against Etchu Province in 1581. In 1582, Nobunaga was assassinated at Honnoji but in a Siege of Matsukura and facing Uesugi's army, Katsuie was unable to return. In a meeting in Kiyosu to determine the successor to Nobunaga, he supported Nobutaka Oda, the third son, for whom Katsuie had performed the genpuku ritual. He allied with Nobutaka and Kazumasu Takigawa to battle Hideyoshi Toyotomi, however, his domain was sealed off in the winter by snowfalls and this limited his ability. Both of his allies were defeated while Katsuie battled snowfalls and Uesugi. His forces, under the leadership of Morimasa Sakuma, besieged Kiyohide Nakagawa at Shizugatake in a move to turn the tide launching the Shizugatake. Sakuma ignored Shibata's orders to merely test the enemy's defense and was destroyed by Hideyoshi's returning forces. He retreated to Kitanoshō castle but with the army destroyed, Katsuie had no option but to surrender. Katsuie committed suicide and set the fire to the castle. He implored Oichi to take their daughters and leave, but she decided to follow his death, while letting her daughters escape. Gallery Katsuie Shibata SW2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 render Katsuie Shibata.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends render Katsuie Shibata SW3 render.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Katsuie Shibata SW4 Render.png|Samurai Warriors 4 Render Katsuie Shibata 2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Katsuie Shibata SW3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Artwork Katsuie Shibata SW4 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork Category:Samurai Warriors 2 characters Category:Characters